Saranghae Baekhyun
by Baekhyun-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 APDETTTT! Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun? Yunho? SOOBAEK HERE! NOT BAEKSOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Saranghae Baekhun**

**Length: Twoshoot/Threeshoot**

**Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, D.O Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: SooBaek**

**Author: Baekhyun Chan**

**Warning: Nc 21, FF ini mengandung unsur kemesuman ang tiada tara, jadi anak kecil di larang baca oke, Sex toys**

Begin...

"Akhh akhhh Kyunghh akhh..."

"Hyungiehh..."

"Aaakkh akkkhh Kyunghhh phe pelanhhhmmh akhh aku mohonnhhh akhhh"

"Tidak bisa hyung ahhh sshhh"

"Kyunghhh sahkithhh..."

"Sshhh Baekkiehhh ouhhh..."

"Uhmm akuhh keluarhhh ahhh ahhh..."

"Bersamahh hyunghhhh..."

Crott

"Akhhh..."

Bruk

Kyungsoo ambruk tepat diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Baekkie hyung."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, dirinya masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Pergulatannya tadi dengan Kyungsoo benar benar melelahkan. Entah berapa lama mereka bermain yang pasti lubangnya sekarang terasa perih. Kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat sepertinya.

"Kyung, keluarkan milikmu... perih." Pinta Baekhyun lemah, Kyungsoo mengangguk paksa, sebenarnya ia masih ingin menanamkan miliknya di lubang Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Ahhh pelannhh bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun saat dengan kasar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Hehe mianhae hyung,"

"Mana pakaianku Kyung kita harus pergi ini sudah malam." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencari cari seragam sekolahnya yang entah dimana.

"Errr aku lupa dimana hyung," Jawaban polos Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati.

"Mwo? Kau mau mati eoh?" Berang Baekhyun.

"Coba kau cari di atas meja seongsaengnim hyung, sepertinya aku membukanya disitu."

"Carikan bodoh, bokongku masih sakit tahu!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah baiklah, tidak usah sewot begitu hyung aku akan ambilkan." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendekati meja guru dan melihat seragam sekolah Baekhyun memang tergeletak disana.

"Nih pake hyung,"

Baekhyun meraih seragamnya dan dengan cepat memakaikannya di tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau tadi tidak membuatku telanjang Kyung, lihat jadi repot begini kan, kau enak tidak telanjang sepertiku!" Omelnya kesal. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Lain kali aku yang Top, Kyung!" Protes Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan macam macam hyung! Kau tetap di bawahku!"

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menyambar tas nya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Yah, mereka bercinta di ruangan kelasnya. Setelah pelajaran berakhir tadi, Kyungsoo tiba tiba datang padanya dan mengajaknya bercinta. Dan sudah tentu Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak sampai kapanpun.

"Kalian darimana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung Kyungsoo.

"Tadi aku kena hukum seongsaengnim Chan hyung, jadi aku harus membereskan buku buku di perpustakaan." Jelas Kyungsoo yang tentu saja bohong.

"Lalu dia?" Tunjuknya pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dia membantuku."

"Oh, Baekhyun ssi appa sudah menunggumu cepat kau temui dia." Ucap Chanyeol angkuh.

"Ah ne, terima kasih Chanyeol ssi." Gugup Baekhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar appa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang kau habis ngapa ngapain dia?" Curiga Chanyeol.

"Tidak hyung, jangan mencurigaiku seperti itu!" Ketus Kyungsoo kesal. "Aku ingin tidur hyung, jadi jangan tanya tanya lagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah akan membuka mulutnya.

"Hhahh Kyung, jangan membuat masalah, aku hanya mengingatkan!"

"Hemm!"

BRUKK

Kyungsoo menutup pintunya kasar dan melempar asal tas nya dan melepas seragam sekolahnya. Disambarnya bathrobe miliknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di bathroom dengan air hangat yang mengalir deras.

"Baekhyun hyung milikku... bukan milik appa ataupun Kai hyung!"

Baekhyun melangkah ragu, kedua tangannya sibuk memilin milin seragam lusuhnya dengan langkah pelan. Bahkan bibirnya ia gigit pelan karna saking gugupnya. Disana, di dekat jendela balkon kamar itu berdiri seorang namja tinggi berkulit Tan dengan rambut hitam mengkilat. Namja itu tengah memandang kearah luar kamar mereka namun sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Wangi tubuh Baekhyun sangat mudah dihapal. Strawberry yang memabukkan.

"Kau telat hari ini baby?"

Glup

Wajah Baekhyun mulai memucat. Bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pernyataan namja dihadapannya kini. Tangan besar namja itu sudah asik dengan kegiatannya mengelus rambut merah Baekhyun.

"Maaf tadi a aku membantu Kyungsoo menjalani hu hukuman, hyung." Ucapnya terbata, tatapan elang pria dihadapannya membuatnya takut.

"Aku tidak suka kau tidak ada saat aku pulang Baekby!" Desisnya mengancam, dan Baekhyun sudah meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Mi mian a aku hemppphh!"

Baekhyun menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya tatkala pria itu menggigit lehernya. Pria itu menjilati seluruh permukaan leher jenjangnya dan meninggalkan jejak jejak saliva yang terus terang saja membuat Baekhyun jijik. Yah, dia membenci sentuhan pria yang tengah mencumbunya ini. bahkan jikalau Baekhyun bisa, ia sudah melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Namun apa daya, ia telah dimiliki pria ini, ia telah dikuasai pria yang berstatus suaminya ini. yah SUAMI. Suaminya sejak setahun yang lalu saat ia baru saja menginjak usia ke enam belas tahunnya.

"Ahhhh Yu Yunho hyunghhh..." Baekhyun mendesah sekaligus merasakan sakit, pria bernama Yunho itu menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat, sungguh Baekhyun rasa ia ingin menangis saja, sentuhan Kyungsoo bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada pria ini. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, dan ayah Kyungsoo, kekasih gelapnya.

"Layani aku Baekkieh..." Pinta Yunho dengan nafas yang memburu, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat lelaki dua anak itu emosi.

"Kau tidak berhak menolak!"

"Ta tapi a aku lelah hyung, aku mohon sekali ini saja." Baekhyun memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun tahu, tugasnya memang melayani Yunho semenjak ia sudah berstatus isterinya, akan tetapi bolehkan Baekhyun menolak sekali saja?

BRUKK

Yunho menggeleng cepat dan mendorong kasar tubuh ringkih itu ke ranjang.

"PUASKAN AKU MALAM INI!" Gertaknya kasar dan dengan kasar pula merobek seragam yang di pakai oleh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tanpa berani bersuara.

##

"Eumph..."

Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat dirasanya seseorang menciumnya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya dan mendesah pelan saat dilihatnya Yunho tengah menindihnya dan mencium penuh bibirnya dengan rakus.

"Eumphh hyumph.."

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa Baekhyun terengah engah, Yunho tersenyum dan menghapus saliva di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Morning kiss, Baekby"

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum, dirinya sudah tak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan suaminya pagi ini.

"Morning hyung, bisakah kau bangun kau sangat berat," Pinta Baekhyun manja walau sebenarnya ia terpaksa.

"Haha, baiklah..." Yunho bangkit dari tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan sedikit menggeliat pelan. Baekhyun hendak berdiri namun ia merasakan sakit yang amat teramat sangat di bagian bawahnya membuat ia meringis.

"A aakhhh..."

Yunho melihat Baekhyun yang memegang pinggulnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakitkah? Maafkan aku Baekh, hyung terlalu kasar padamu" Yunho membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Gwenchana hyung"

Baekhyun sudah memakai seragam barunya yang lain karna Yunho sudah merusak seragam lamanya waktu malam, dan untunglah Yunho adalah pemilik sekolah jadi Baekhyun sudah pasti punya banyak seragam yang lebih, dan ini adalah seragam kelima yang ia pakai karna Yunho atau bahkan Kyungsoo sudah sering merusak seragamnya saat mereka bercinta. Dan Baekhyun pikir lain kali ia akan melarang mereka menyentuhnya saat ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol yang tengah menyuapkan roti selainya menatap kearah Yunho dan Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi appa dan eumhh umma" Sapa Chanyeol canggung. Yah, siapa yang tidak canggung jika kau harus menyebut umma pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih muda satu tahun dari usiamu eoh?

"Pa pagi Chanyeol ssi, kau ada kuliah pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin meski ia sama canggung nya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu merasa canggung.

"Ne umma" balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Eumhh kau mau susu Chan, aku akan buatkan?" Tawar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baby aku juga mau kau buatkan kopi" Pinta Yunho saat Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi.

"Ne hyung,"

Selagi Baekhyun membuatkan kopi dan susu, Yunho dan Chanyeol berbincang tentang bisnis keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan Chanyeol jalankan. Yah karna Chanyeol adalah anak sulung sudah dipastikan ia adalah penerus utama perusahaan Yunho.

"Ahh Chan, adik mu belum bangun? Tumben sekali" Yunho tersadar saat ia menyadari tak ada Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu bangun lebih awal.

"Ini susu nya Chan, dan ini kopi untukmu hyung" Baekhyun menaruh susu dan kopi itu dimeja dan sudah akan duduk kembali sebelum Yunho menyuruhnya.

"Baekkie, bangunkan Kyungsoo sepertinya ia belum bangun."

"Ah iya hyung," Baekhyun segera menuju lantai atas kekamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah bangun sedari tadi.

Klekk

Dengan pelan Baekhyun membuka kamar Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya namun ia masih asyik duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah yakin kau sudah bangun Soo, kenapa tidak segera turun? Appa dan hyungmu sudah menunggu" Ujarnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menatapnya.

Srett

"Ehhh K Kyung..."

Baekhyun berseru panik saat Kyungsoo membaringkannya dan melebarkan kakinya.

"Diamlah Baek," Ujarnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo beranjak sebentar mengularkan sesuatu dari laci nya dan menggenggam sesuatu berwarna keperakan dan berbentuk seperti... telur?

Srekkk

"Kyungh!"

Baekhyun makin panik saat Kyungsoo membuka celananya sampai kelututnya hingga celana dalam nya pun Kyungsoo lepas. Kyungsoo masih terlarut dalam kegiatan nya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung, apa Kyungsoo ingin bercinta sekarang? Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu ini apa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos, dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini namanya Vibrator berbentuk bulat, Chen yang memberikannya padaku" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil memain mainkan benda aneh itu.

"La lalu?" Baekhyun sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Chen bilang benda ini bisa digunakan untuk menghukum seseorang tanpa kita menyentuhnya" Jelas Kyungsoo lagi dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Menghukum? Maksudnya?"

"Menungging hyung" Titah Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Kyung k kau tidak akan memasuki ku sekarang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, membuat Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Ayo menungging hyung" Titah Kyungsoo tak sabar Baekhyun menurut dan akhirnya menungging membuat Kyungsoo bersorak girang.

"Kyung benda itu untuk ap- AAAKHHH!"

Baekhyun memekik keras saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya.

"Kyunghh a apa yang kau masukanhhh" Baekhyun terengah dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menyumbat lubangnya.

"Akhhh"

Baekhyun mendesah sakit. "Kyunghh apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nya lagi lemas. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia memakaikan kembali celana Baekhyun dan mendudukkan Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa semalam kau bercinta dengan appa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah lucunya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sesuatu lagi di lacinya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat benda berbentuk kotak kecil seperti sebuah remote.

"Aku tidak ingat karna aku AAKKHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit pelan saat ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya, dan getaran didalam holenya membuat Baekhyun meringkuk dan menahan desahannya.

"Kyunghh ap apa yang kau masukkan kedalam lu lubangku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Vibrator tadi" Jawabnya santai.

"Ta tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang benda itu untuk menghukum seseorang?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Iya dan aku sedang menghukummu hyung" Sorak Kyungsoo.

"A ap AAKKHHH Kyunghhhh hentikanhhh..." Baekhyun medesah hebat, keringat mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Itu untuk hukumanmu karna kau bercinta dengan appa ku hyung, dan kau tahu aku bisa menggerakkan vibrator itu walau kita jauh, remot ini sangat berguna." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kyunghhh kumohon keluarkan..." Pinta Baekhyun lemas, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak! Chen memberikan ini padaku Cuma Cuma, sayang kalau tidak dipakai kan?"

"Tapihh ini menyiksaku Kyunghh..." Ujar Baekhyun nyaris menangis ia sudah tak kuat.

"Aku ingin keluarr..." Lirihnya. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun akan segera orgasme, dia membuka restsleting Baekhyun mengeluarkan junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Keluarkan sekarang sebelum nanti kau tidak bisa keluar lagi," Titah kyungsoo sambil mengurut junior Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sudah tak bisa mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo lagi karna ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Crottt

"Akhhh"

Baekhyun memekik lega dan getaran di dalam lubangnya pun sudah berhenti. Tubuh Baekhyun melemah pasca orgasme nya, dan mata sipitnya menangkap Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka kembali lacinya dan menghampirinya.

"Aku lupa sesuatu,"

"Itu apa Kyung..." Tanya Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun sudah pasrah apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kata Chen ini cock ring, ini dipakai di penis mu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk..." Kyungsoo meraih penis Baekhyun dan memakaikan cock ring itu dipenis Baekhyun. "Membuatmu tidak bisa orgasme dengan mudah!"

"A apa? Kyung tapi-"

"Aku akan menggerakkan vibrator di lubangmu itu kalau kau nakal selama di sekolah hyung, dan kau akan merasakan sakit karna kau tidak akan bisa orgasme. Jadi jangan macam macam dengan Kai sunbae ne." Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti anak kecil dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan coba coba mencabut cock ring nya hyung, kalau kau tidak mau hukumanmu aku tambah arasseo?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menurut lebih baik pikirnya.

"Kajja kita sarapan hyung aku sudah lapar!"

"Pagi appa, Chanyeol hyung" Sapa Kyungsoo ceria dan mengecup pipi appa dan hyungnya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Yunho. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan mengerling lucu membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kyungsoo susah dibangunkan dan dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi tadi aku terpaksa membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya dulu." Jelas Baekhyun yang tentu saja bohong.

"Kyungsoo jangan terus terusan membuat umma mu repot baby." Ucap Yunho gemas dan mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo gemas.

"Biarin weekkk"

"Anehh..." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Dia tahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sangat rajin dan pintar jadi mana mungkin ia belum bangun bahkan belum mengerjaka tugasnya.

"Ehh apa Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit panik.

"Tidak! Tidak apa apa umma" Chanyeol tersenyum pelan.

##

"Baekkie kau harus pulang cepat arasseo, hyung tidak akan lembur hari ini."

Ucap yunho saat ia mengantar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kesekolah, sementara Chanyeol membawa mobil sendiri.

"Ne arasseo hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum, Yunho menarik tengkuk Baekhyun berniat mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun namun tiba tiba Baekhyun meringis.

"Akhh"

"Baekby kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"A aku tidak apa apa hyung, sebaiknya hyung cepat ke kantor nanti telat." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum seperti tak ada apa apa padahal vibrator di lubangnya bergetar meskipun pelan dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum polos.

"Ahh baiklah, bye Kyungie baby, Baekby.." Yunho segera masuk kemobilnya dan pergi.

"Kyung hentikannn" Rengek Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, ahh ternyata ini mengasyikan ya hyung?"

"Itu bagimu! Tidak bagiku!" Sungut Baekhyun jengkel. Mereka segera memasuki kelas masing masing.

"Istirahat pertama, aku menunggumu di ruangan kita hyung janga telat sedikit pun kalau tidak aku pastikan vibrator di lubangmu akan bergerak maksimum." Ancam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Bye hyung."

"Bye Kyung"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Selalu saja ia tak bisa menolak apapun yang di inginkan Kyungsoo maupun appa nya. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan takut pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka sama sama bertubuh kecil dan sama sama berwajah manis meskipun ia terlampau cantik, itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka meskipun tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Kyungsoo. Namun apa mau dikata, daya tahan tubuhnya tak sekuat Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo lebih banyak memiliki kekuasaan di banding dirinya yang hanya anak dari keluarga miskin yang mempunyai banyak hutang hingga akhirnya ia dijual oleh oleh pamannya sendiri sebagai penebus hutang pada Yunho. Baekhyun tak tahu dimana kedua orang tuanya. Sedari kecil ia sudah tinggal bersama paman bibinya yang selalu kejam padanya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit beruntung karna Yunho sebenarnya adalah orang baik yanga benar benar mencintainya, hanya saja, Yunho adalah seseorang yang pencemburu tinggi dan cenderung kasar di ranjang. Dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah jika Yunho semakin posesif padanya. Dan sialnya, ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Yunho.

Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo saat ia tengah bekerja di cafe milik Chen yang ternyata adalah sahabat kecil Kyungsoo. Dan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja keduanya sangat shock terlebih Kyungsoo saat mengetahui appa nya menikah dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo sedikit mulai berubah. Dari namja polos kekanakkan menjadi namja yang pencemburu dan terkadang kasar saat mereka bercinta. Baekhyun sendiri tidak percaya tubuh kecil Kyungsoo bahkan sanggup membuatnya tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Namun Baekhyun tak keberatan sama sekali. Ia milik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo berhak melakukan apapun padanya meskipun harus rasa sakit yang ia terima. Ia bisa saja melawan Kyungsoo mengingat tubuh mereka yang sama kecilnya, namun sekali lagi Baekhyun ingat, ia tak mempunyai kuasa seperti Kyungsoo, dan sudah dipastikan ia yang akan kalah.

Kyungsoo pemilik sekolah ini, anak dari Jung Yunho yang merupakan pengusaha nomor 1 di korea. Sedangkan dirinya? Asal usulnya pun ia tak tahu. Lantas apa bisa ia melawan Kyungsoo? Tidak sama sekali, seluruh siswa di sekolah ini bahkan tunduk pada si mungil Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah berlaku seenaknya, itulah mengapa Kyungsoo begitu disukai oleh semua orang, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang nyaris dibenci oleh semua murid karna Baekhyun adalah anak yang tak punya asal usul yang jelas dan berada di kalangan bawah.

Dughh

"Auwww"

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat ia membentur pintu kelasnya dan mengundang tawa seluruh siswa dikelasnya. Jong in atau Kai itu tertawa dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau ini pagi pagi sudah melamun Baek"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai gemas.

"Sakit tau," keluh Baekhyun, Kai semakin tertawa.

"Salah mu sendiri Baek ckck. Kajja duduk" Ajak Kai. Mereka duduk sebangku.

"Sini aku obati" Kai mengelus kening Baekhyun lembut dan pandangan mereka bertemu namun Baekhyun buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karna takut pada Krystal yang sangat mencintai Kai. Dan benar saja, Krystal tengah menatap dingin padanya di sudut kelas mereka.

"Su sudah Kai, aku sudah tak sakit lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Kai yang masih mengelus keningnya.

"Ahhh ya sudah"

'_Tuhan semoga Krystal tidak mengadu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan sangat marah jika ini menyangkut Kai' harap Baekhyun cemas._

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan itu artinya Baekhyun sudah harus menemui Kyungsoo secepat mungkin agar vibrator sialan itu tidak bergetar di dalam holenya.

"Baekhyun ah kajja kita ke kantin." Ajak Kai namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau duluan saja Kai, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo"

Kai mendesah kecewa "Baiklah"

Drrt

Drrt

Baekhyun merogoh Ponselnya dan membuka email dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kulakukan, istirahat kedua saja kita bertemu hyung. Saranghae."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, coba daritadi mungkin ia sudah ikut dengan Kai untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Baiklah Kyung. Nado saranghae" Baekhyun membalas email Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kembali ponsel kesakunya.

Baekhyun akhirnya pergi kekantin sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu nyaman berjalan sendiri karna pandangan murid murid lainnya begitu mengintimidasinya. Meskipun mereka tidak membully nya karna ada Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi Krystal dan teman temannya yang paling berani membully nya meskipun ada Kyungsoo. Krystal adalah puteri dari rekan bisnis Yunho jadi itulah mengapa Krystal berani padanya.

Srett

"Akhh"

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat seseorang mencengkram lengannya. Dia adalah Taemin dan Jonghyun sahabat Krystal.

"Seret dia!" Perintah Krystal sinis, dan Taemin juga Jonghyun menyeret kasar Baekhyun ke gudang sekolah. Taemin dan Jonghyun melempar Baekhyun hingga ia terjerembab jatuh dengan keras membuat ia mengerang.

Taemin dan Jonghyun berlalu, namun di gudang sana sudah ada Sulli, Amber dan Yuri teman teman Krystal.

"Aakhhh"

Baekhyun lagi lagi meringis sakit saat Krystal menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Masih berani mendekati Kai eoh? Kau tidak ada kapok kapoknya yah anak miskin!" Maki Krystal marah.

"Ukhh a aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai, Krytal ssi. Kai hanya temanku." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menahan tangis, Krystal benar benar menjambak kasar rambutnya dan itu benar benar sakit.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya namja jalang!"

PLAKK

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar keras oleh Krystal. Krystal tersenyum sinis dan meludah didepan nya.

"Aku punya permainan untukmu namja jalang" Krystal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari blazer sekolahnya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah remote yang seperti milik Kyungsoo. Milik Kyungsoo? Mata sipit itu membulat, jangan jangan..

"Kau kaget kenapa aku mendapatkan ini?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut.

"Salahkan saja mulut ember Chen dan kyungsoo saat mereka membicarakan vibrator di lubang mu itu jalang. Dan kau bisa tebak, Sulli mendengar nya dan diam diam mencuri remote ini hahaha"

Keempat wanita iblis itu tertawa terbahak bahak sementara Baekhyun diam diam mendial nomer Kyungsoo yang sudah ia setting sebagai panggilan cepat. Baekhyun harap Kyungsoo cepat datang.

"Telanjangi dia!" Perintah Krystal pada ketiga temannya.

"A apa? K Krystal ssi kumohon jangan lakukan itu," Lirih Baekhyun takut, dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri bersiap untuk lari namun Krystal menekan remote ditangannya hingga membuat Baekhyun terduduk saat vibrator itu bergetar kuat di lubangnya.

"Aa akkhhh" Keempat wanita iblis itu tertawa keras saat mendengar Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dan Krystal semakin mengerjai Baekhyun dengan terus menaikkan level getaran nya membuat Baekhyun lagi lagi mendesah, Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

'Soo cepatlah datang...'

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal sempurna, Krystal semakin asik mengerjainya, kerigat dingin bahkan sudah keluar dari pori pori kulitnya, getaran yang kuat dari vibrator itu begitu menyiksanya ditambah Baekhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnhya membuat Penisnya terasa sakit.

"Ukhhh ... K Krystal ssi to tholonghhh ummphh hentikanhhh"

Krystal tertawa mengejek lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk.

"Hentikan? Bukankah kau menikmatinya jalang?"

Grrr

Grrr

"AAKHHH"

Baekhyun memekik nyaring. Krystal menaikkan volume getaran nya maksimum membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang. Di tengah kesakitannya Baekhyun bisa mendengar tawa dari keempat gadis dihadapannya. Baekhyun merasa malu, ia mendesah dihadapan keempat gadis itu.

"Telanjangi dia Amber, aku penasaran ingin melihat lubangnya haha"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, ia menggeserkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauh dari Amber yang mendekatinya.

"Krystal ssi akkhhh ma maafkannnhh akuhhh"

"Cepat Amber lak-

BRAKK

"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN, KRYSTAL!"

Kyungsoo mendobrak pintu membuat keempat gadis itu menoleh.

"Ahh Kyungsoo, apa kabar?" Tanya Krystal berbasa basi dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kembalikan remot itu Krys!" Ucap Kyungsoo geram, ia merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk menahan sakit.

"Ahh ini" Krystal mengacungkan remote itu dan tertawa "Tapi aku masih ingin bermain dengan namja jalangmu Kyung"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ucapan Krystal.

"Krystal jangan buat aku marah, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu!"

Krystal mendengus, ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan main main dengan perkataannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku ingatkan Kyung, jauhkan namja murahan itu dari Jong In, kalau tidak akupun bisa memberitahukan hubunganmu dengannya pada appa mu!" ucap Krystal dan menyerahkan remot itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan mati jika mengadu pada appa ku Krystal!"

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi aku akan menerima resiko itu jika kau tidak menjauhkan dia dengan Kai Kyungsoo. Aku serius!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas. "Aku pastikan Baekhyun tidak akan dekat dengan Kai lagi, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Ahh baguslah, kajja kita pergi!" Ajak Krystal kepada ketiga temannya.

"Baek hyung kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas dan segera memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mathikannhhh vibratornyahhh Kyunghhh, sakithhh" Suara Baekhyun melemah.

"Ahhh i iya" Kyungsoo segera menekan tombol off membuat Baekhyun berhenti mendesah.

"Kita keruanganku hyung, aku akan membuatmu tak sakit lagi"

Kyungsoo memapah Baekhyun dan segera keluar dari gudang. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan tak sanggup menggerakkan kakinya, namun ia tahu Kyungsoo tak mungkin menggendongnya.

Ruangan khusus Kyungsoo.

Jangan heran, Kyungsoo sebagai anak pemilik sekolah sudah tentu mempunyai ruangannya sendiri. Dan ruangan dengan fasilitas lengkap itu adalah tempat dimana ia serig menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Beruntunglah di ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur ukuran king size, jadi Kyungsoo bisa membaringkan tubuh lemah Baekhyun.

"Apa masih sakit hyung?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pe penisku Kyung, sakit..." Akunya sambil meringis.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka seragam Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun telanjang bulat bisa dilihat penis Baekhyun membiru dan tegang Kyungsoo merasa tak tega namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo belum berniat melepas cock ring itu.

"Kyunghh keluarkan vibratornya kumohon..."

"Eumhhh" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aku tak tahu cara mengeluarkannya hyung" ucapan polos Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kyung ja jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak hyung, lebih baik hyung mengejan saja bagaimana? Aku yakin pasti keluar" Saran Kyungsoo.

"A apa? Ti tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun keras. Yang benar saja, ia akan seperti ayam yang mengeluarkan telur nantinya!

"Tidak ada cara lain hyung ayolah, aku tidak mengerti cara mengeluarkanny!"

"Ti-

"HYUNG KAU MAU AKU MENGGERAKKAN LAGI VIBRATORNYA?" Sentak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jangan Kyung,"

"Kalau begitu mengejan hyung, kajja!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat posisi Baekhyun menungging menampilkan lubang kemerahan yang berkedut kedut.

"Ayo hyung lakukan" Titah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan perlahan mulai mengejan.

"Ukhhh susah Kyung..."

"terus coba lagi hyung!" baekhyun mulai mengejan lagi, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat vibrator berwarna emas itu menonjol di lubang Baekhyun.

"AAKKK SEBENTAR LAGI KELUAR HYUNG, KAJJA!" Kyungsoo memekik senang, sementara Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas karna mengejan terus.

"EUNGHHHHH!"

PLUK

"BERHASIL!"

Kyungsoo berteriak lagi dan Baekhyun mendesah lega.

"Kyung lepaskan cock ring nya..." Pinta Baekhyun lagi namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Wa wae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dan semakin bingung saat Kyungsoo kembali membuatnya menungging.

Srett

JLEBB

"AAAKHHHH!"

Tanpa aba aba Kyungsoo memasukkan penisnya kelubang Baekhyun secara langsung membuat Baekhyun berteriak sakit.

"Melihatmu mengejan tadi membuat ku terangsang hyunghh.. emhh uhh aku akan membuka cock ringnya setelah aku keluar oke,"

"Ta tapi Kyungh aakhhh akhhh Kyunghhhhh"

"Ssst diam dan nikmati hyung.." Bisik Kyungsoo sembari menjilati punggung mulus Baekhyun.

"Akhhh Kyunghh uhhh"

"Aahhh Kyunghh sakittthhh lepaskan cock ring nyaahhh akhhh"

"Sedikit lagi Baek sebentarhhh lagihhhh"

"Aku ttidak kuathhh Kyunghh..."

"AKU KELUAR BAEKKHHHH"

CROTTT

Kyungsoo megeluarkan sperma nya dilubang Baekhyun, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka cock ring di penis Baekhyun membuat ia mendesah lega.

"Saranghae Baekhyun..."

"Nado... nado saranghae" Keduanya tersenyum dan saling melumat bibir mereka. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya, Baekhyun memang tak pernah berkeberatan.

Keduanya masih berciuaman panas, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun menindihnya, dan mendominasi ciuman mereka tanpa menyadari jika sosok namja jangkung berwajah tampan itu tengah merekam semua kegiatan dua makhluk kecil itu.

"Semuanya akan berakhir... appa akan segera tahu semuanya Kyungsoo..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae Baekhyun**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, D.O Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Kyungsoo x Baekhyun**

**Author: Baekhyun chan**

**Warning: YANG MASIH KECIL DILARANG BACA! INI RATE M DEK**

Chapter 2

-Byun-

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyungsoo, kekasih mungilnya itu tersenyum senyum sendiri bahkan tertawa tawa. Apa Kyungsoo kesambet? Kesurupan hantu komedi atau apa? Hii

"Apa yang membuatmu sedari tadi ketawa terus Kyung? Katakan padaku kalau kau masih waras"

Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa lagi sampai cekikikan.

"Astaga! Kekasihku sudah mulai gila rupanya" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan beringsut pelan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Hyakkk! Jangan ngasal Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga ia berbaring di ranjang milik Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memang tengah berada di kamar Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas mereka masing masing.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang membuatku senang?"Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menindih Baekhyun dan namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Payah! Harusnya kau sudah bisa menebak Byun pabbo!" Gerutunya sembari menghisap leher Baekhyun membuat si empunya mendesah.

"Eumphhh maanahhh aku tahuu Kyunghhh ssshhh" Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras menerima semua kecupan kecupan dan gigitan gigitan Kyungsoo dilehernya.

"Shhh ahhh umpphh" Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Kyungsoo memberinya kissmark namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tersadar dan segera mendorong Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tak lagi menindinya.

"Kau gila! Kenapa meninggalkan bekas Kyung? Bagaimana jika appa mu tahu, dia bisa menyiksa ku idiot!" Maki Baekhyun berang, sementara Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Tidak akan Baekhyun hyung, lagipula kau tidak ingat eoh kalau appa pergi ke paris untuk dua minggu kedepan? Itulah sebabnya kenapa sedari tadi aku tertawa terus"

Ahh pantas saja, Baekhyun lupa jika pagi pagi sekali tadi Yunho membangunkannya pagi pagi sekali dan berpamitan padanya.

"Ahh Kyunghhhh"

Kyungsoo terkikik lagi mendengar Baekhyun mendesah karna ia menjilat leher putihnya.

"Kyung jangan terus menggodaku!"

"Ahh jadi kau ingin langsung ke intinya eoh?"

"Akhhh Kyungsoo ya! Bukan itu, tapi bisakah kita mengerjakan tugas kita dulu? Lagipula Yunho hyung tidak ada kan? Jadi kita bebas."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan meraih buku nya dan mengerjakan tugasnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Sesudah mengerjakan tugas, kau harus siap hyung"

"Hemm"

-skip-

"Eumhhh Kyumphhh"

Baekhyun mendesah, kecupan Kyungsoo di lehernya begitu membuatnya panas.

"Baekkiehhh..."

"Hemm?"

"Buka kakimu" perintah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menurut dan mulai melebarkan kakinya sementara Kyungsoo sudah bersiap membuka celana yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat begitu pula Kyungsoo, keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Kau siap Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo segera menaikkan kaki Baekhyun kepundak sempitnya.

"Kyung.."

"Apa?"

"Aku... ingin diatas..." Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ahh kau ingin menunggangiku hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo menggoda, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin Top" Baekhyun berujar ketus, dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"In your dream ByunBaek!"

SLEBBB

"AAAAKHHHHH OHH SHITTT!"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Kyungsoo memasukinya secara tiba tiba membuat mata nya berair.

"Kau hhh kasar sekalihhh Kyunghhhh" Desisnya pelan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau sih yang memancingku. Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan mempermasalahkan posisi kita hemm?"

Kyungsoo mulai mamaju mundurkan juniornya dilubang Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Akhh sshhh uhhh... kkauu le lebih kecil dariku Kyunghh shhhh pe pelan pelan Kyunghh"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lebih kecil eoh? Toh tenagamu tidak lebih kuat dariku! Kau itu lemah Baek, jadi jangan berharap banyak... ughh kau sempit Baekhhhh"

Baekhyun mengerang keras, Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya, kalau sudah begini ia hanya pasrah toh Kyungsoo memang selalu menang darinya.

"Aku lelah Baek..." Kyungsoo berhenti menggenjot hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, Kyungsoo bilang ia lelah akan tetapi kenapa raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan itu?

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku yang memasukimu hum?" Tanya Baekhyun sumringah.

"Huh enak saja! Aku yang menguasaimu, jadi jangan macam macam!"

Srettt

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan memutar badan mereka tanpa melepaskan juniornya didalam hole Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendesah. Posisi mereka kini terbalik, Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ride me..."

"Ahh Kyung tapi ini akan melelahkan idiot!" Maki Baekhyun. Kyungsoo seenaknya sekali, sudah dia yang di masuki kenapa dia juga yang harus bergerak.

"Jangan cerewet Baek, gerakkan badanmu atau aku masukkan vibrator kedalam lubangmu seharian penuh!" Ancam Kyungsoo serius membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut daripada nantinya ia yang susah.

"Ahhh inihhh nikmattthhh" Desah Kyungsoo sembari memelintir nipple Baekhyun.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Baekhyun terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Dirinya sudah lelah namun ia tahu ini belum selesai. Mereka berdua belum klimaks, dan Baekhyun yakin mereka tidak akan bermain hanya dengan 1 ronde saja.

"Ahhh eumhhh Kyungghhh"

Mereka berdua terus mendesah, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan pergulatan mereka.

"ByunBaek... kau benar benar bitch!"

##

Chanyeol memperhatikan leher Baekhyun yang penuh bercak kemerahan. Dan Chanyeol bukan namja bodoh untuk mengetahui jika itu adalah kissmark.

"Bisa kau tutupi leher merahmu itu Baekhyun ssi?" Chanyeol berujar sinis membuat Baekhyun kaget dan reflek menaikkan kerah bajunya malu.

"Mi mianhae"

"Kyungsoo yang melakukannya?" Mata Baekhyun membesar.

"Kau bicara apa Chanyeol ssi"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Chanyeol segera menutup laptopnya dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Mereka kini berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol beralasan meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membantunya mengetikkan tugasnya.

Srett

"Chan-

"Aku melihatnya jadi jangan berpura pura Baekhyun ssi!"

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam wajahnya mulai memucat dan Chanyeol semakin menyeringai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Huh?"

Srett

"C Chanyeol ssi" Baekhyun berseru panik saat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya merobek baju yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sejalang ini Baekhyun ssi, meniduri appa dan adikku sekaligus hebat sekali. Kau benar benar murahan"

Syutt

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, hatinya berderu sakit. Kata kata Chanyeol benar benar membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kau menyakiti ku Chanyeol ssi" Ucapnya dengan suara tertahan menahan tangis sementara Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Menyakiti? Bagian mana dari kata kata ku yang menyakiti mu Baekhyun? Apa yang ku katakan semuanya benar adanya, kau namja murahan yang menikahi appa ku dan meniduri adikku"

PLAKK

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di tampar Baekhyun, darah sedikit keluar di ujung bibirnya, dan Chanyeol menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap rendah Baekhyun yang sudah menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tamparanmu tidak buruk untuk namja jalang seperti dirimu,"

Baekhyun menutup matanya sekejap dan tangannya melayang hendak menampar Chanyeol lagi akan tetapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangan Baekhyun, meremas pergelangan tangan rapuh itu membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

Baekhyun meronta namun cengkraman Chanyeol begitu kuat Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah Baekhyun dan dengan sekali dorongan Baekhyun sudah terlentang di atas kasur empuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun tamparan Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya.

PLAKKK

"KAU BENAR BENAR MURAHAN!"

Teriak Chanyeol dan menampar Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun meringis, airmata semakin menambah kesan malangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya Baekhyun! Aku mungkin bisa menerima kau menikahi appa ku, tapi Kyungsoo! KAU BAHKAN TIDUR DENGANNYA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SEJALANG ITU HAH!"

"C Chanyeol lepaskan aku ini sakitt" Ringis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menindihnya, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan berteriak dihadapan wajahnya.

"Sakit? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan sakitnya appa ku Baekhyun. Dan lebih parahnya kau menggoda Kyungsoo yang bahkan masih polos!" Desis Chanyeol penuh amarah, cengkramannya bahkan makin kuat membuat Baekhyun sedikit memekik sakit merasa remuk di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakithhh, kau tidak tahu apa apa Chanyeol ssi, kau tidak tahu hiks apa apa" Ucap Baekhyun lemah di sela isak tangisnya.

"TIDAK TAHU APA APA KATAMU! AKU MELIHATMU BERCINTA DENGAN ADIKKU BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MERUSAK PIKIRAN KYUNGSOO! DIA MASIH POLOS SEBELUM BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"KAU SALAH CHANYEOL! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGGODA KYUNGSOO! DIA YANG MENYENTUHKU BUKAN AKU YANG MENYENTUHNYA!"

PLAKK

"Hentikan omong kosongmu jalang!"

Baekhyun menangis tersedu sedu. Ingin sekali ia memanggil, berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo, akan tetapi ia tahu kamar Chanyeol kedap suara, mustahil jika Kyungsoo akan mendengar teriakannya.

Baekhyun sudah berhenti memberontak, ia hanya bisa menangis. Chanyeol menetralkan deru nafasnya yang penuh emosi, ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Baekhyun dan tidak lagi menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau tahu, petualanganmu akan segera berakhir Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi appa ku pasti akan menceraikanmu"

Chanyeol menyeringai kejam, namun Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Chan-

Tok

Tok

"Chanyeol hyung kau didalam?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya harapannya bangkit ia bisa bebas dari Chanyeol.

"Kyung, Kyumphhhh"

Dengan sigap Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengambil tali di lacinya kemudian menyeret kasar tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun dengan tali yang di bawanya tadi.

"Diam disini kalau kau tidak mau aku siksa" Ancamnya kemudian keluar kamar mandi.

Klekk

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Ahh hyung kau melihat Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Tidak, aku sedari tadi dikamar"

"Ahh begitu ya sudah, aku keluar dulu hyung aku akan mencari Baekhyun hyung"

Chanyeol mengangguk malas lantas menutup pintu dan menguncinya dan segera membuka kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar lalu menyeret kasar Baekhyun melepaskan ikatan nya dan melempar Baekhyun kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun beringsut takut saat melihat Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyeringai padanya.

"Kau tahu, mendengar mu mendesah di bawah appa dan Kyungsoo membuatku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kau mendesah dibawahku. Dan sepertinya aku akan merasakannya sekarang"

Glek

"Ti tidak Chanyeol ssi, k kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku..."

Baekhyun ketakutan yang teramat sangat terlebih saat Chanyeol merangkak kearahnya dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau menggairahkan Baekhyun dan aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu juga"

Srett

"Ti tidak Chanyeol! Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi namun Chanyeol tak peduli ia melepaskan celana Baekhyun dan membuatnya telanjang bulat.

"Jangan sok jual mahal Baekhyun. Kau bahkan sudah tidur dengan appa dan adikku! Bukankah lebih adil jika kau melayani ku juga huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis lalu duduk di tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dengan berurai airmata.

"Ch Chanyeol jangan lakukan itu hiks kumohon..."

"Ahh diamlah Baek, kau tenang saja setelah aku menikmati mu kau akan bebas dari ku bahkan dari appa dan Kyungsoo, karna sebentar lagi appa akan segera menedangmu dari sini"

"Apa mak- AKKHHH SAHKITTHHH"

Baekhun menjerit sakit saat Chanyeol menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya hingga memerah pekat.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun kemudian menggigit lehernya lagi "Aku sudah mengirimkan video rekaman saat kau dan bercinta dengan Kyungsoo di sekolah slurrp"

"A apa? Akhhh hempphhhh"

Chanyeol tak memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun, ia terus mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar membuat Baekhyun susah bernapas.

"Chanyeol ssi umphhhh"

Chanyeol terus mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, ia tak menyangka jika bibir Baekhyun semabukkan ini, dan ia kesal mengapa hanya appa dan Kyungsoo yang mencicipinya.

Sementara Baekhyun mulai melemah, ia kehabisan nafas namun Chanyeol masih saja menciumnya ganas. Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun semakin melemas dan dengan terpaksa ia menyudahi ciumannya dan beralih menciumi dada Baekhyun dan menggigit nipple Baekhyun kasar.

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis, ia tak melawan Chanyeol. Hati dan fisiknya sudah sangat sakit, lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir bukan?

"Kenapahh kau lakukan ini padaku Chanyeolhhh"

Chanyeol berhenti menciumi niple Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kau namja murahan yang mudahnya tidur dengan dua orang sekaligus? Demi uang dan hidup layak kau bahkan mau menikah dengan appa ku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku terpaksa Chanyeol ssi" Bisik Baekhyun lemah namun Chanyeol masih mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Terpaksa? Hahaha terpaksa?"

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, memposisikan juniornya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Terpaksa demi uang karna kau bosan hidup miskin begitu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak Chanyeol kau tidak-

JLEBBB

"AKKKHHHHHHH"

Baekhyun menjerit keras, Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya tanpa pemanasan bahkan pelumas dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ouh shit, ternyata lubangmu begitu sempithhh Baekhhh hhhahhh pantas saja appahh dan Kyungsooohhh senang sekali menjamahmu pelacurhhhh" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat dan langsung memaju mundurkan tubuhnya tak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Kau senang huh? Senang karna kau berhasil tidur dengan anggota keluarga Jung huh?"

"Akhhh akhhh sakithhhh akkhhh"

Baekhyun kesakitan, dan ia tak merasakan nikmat sedikitpun. Meskipun beberapa kali Chanyeol menyentuh kenikmatannya akan tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa menikmatinya ia terlanjur sakit.

"Setelahhh ini siapa yang akan kau incar Baekhh?"

"Hiksss kau tidak tahu apa apa Chanyeollhhhh"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

"Kauhh bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuan appa muhh padakuhhh" Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya, ia terus bicara ia ingin Chanyeol tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Akhhh..."

Baekhyun menggerung sakit Chanyeol mencengkram juniornya keras.

"Katakan jalang!"

"Ukhhh, appa mu membeliku dari ahjussi ku asal kau tahu. Hiks, kau pikir aku mau? A aku hanya anak berumur 16 tahun Chanyeol hiks, tiba tiba saja appa mu datanghh menciumkuh dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi isterinya karna ahjussi menjualku dan menjadikanku jaminan hutangnya pada appa muh... kau pikirhh aku mau Chanyeol?"

"Kau bohong!"

"AKHHH ANIHHH"

Chanyeol bergerak lagi semakin kasar dan kuat membuat Baekhyun kembali merintih sakit.

"KAU PEMBOHONG BESAR!"

"ANI! KAU PIKIR AKU BISA APA SAAT AHJUSSI MENJUALKU DAN MENGANCAMKU AKAN MEMBAWAKU KE PASAR GELAP JIKA AKU MENOLAK? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENENTUKA HIDUPKU SENDIRI JUNG CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak disela rasa sakitnya dengan hantaman kasar Chanyeol pada hole nya.

"Oke aku percaya, tapi kau tidur dengan adikku Baekhyun! Kau bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Kau merusak sifat polos adikku!" Geram Chanyeol marah ia kembali menyiksa hole Baekhyun.

"Ukhhh Channnhhh berhenttiihhh"

"Ani!"

"Akhhh..."

"Kau menikmatinya jalang?"

"Hiks,,,"

Chanyeol semakin beringas, dan ia hampir kepuncaknya maka dari itu ia semakin bergerak cepat, menumbuk kasar liang Baekhyun mengocok kasar junior Baekhyun, memelintir kuat niple Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merintih lagi hingga akhirnya

CROTTT

Chanyeol menumpahkan cairannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan kemudian ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis, sementara Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali mengecup leher Baekhyun. Dan keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun bicara yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kyungsoo... dia kekasihku, bahkan sebelum... aku bertemu dan menikah dengan appa mu... Kyungsoo kekasihku Chanyeol ssi, kekasihku..."

SLAPP

Chanyeol membelalak kaget, ia segera bangkit dari tubuh rapun Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Tak ada pergerakan lagi, mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat. Baekhyun pingsan.

"Kau... a apa yang kulakukan...?"

"_**Chanyeol hyung"**_

"_**Hei kau kenapa Kyungie? Kau terlihat senang sekali hemm?"**_

"_**Chan hyung aku punya kekasih! Akhirnya aku laku juga hahaha"**_

"_**Jinjja? Woah kau hebat Kyung ahh"**_

"_**Tentu saja, Jung Kyungsoo!"**_

"_**Siapa dia Kyung? Bagaimana orangnya?"**_

"_**Dia namja yang sangat cantik, dia akan tersenyum manis jika aku menggodanya, bahkan tertawa terbahak jika aku melakukan hal konyol didepannya. Dan dia sangat ceria hyung"**_

"_**Woahh menarik, siapa namanya Kyung?"**_

"_**Namanya BAEKKI! LUCU KAN?"**_

"_**Mwo? Seperti nama yeoja?"**_

"_**Hahaha, kau bisa dihajar olehnya jika bilang begitu hyung"**_

"_**Jinjja? Hyung tidak takut! Kenalkan padaku Kyung, hyung ingin tahu"**_

"_**Tentu saja hyung, nanti akan ku kenalkan, asal jangan naksir saja"**_

"_**Hyakk kau ini!"**_

##

Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia kedinginan, sudah dua jam ia mencari Baekhyun namun tak ada hasil. Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan suhu dingin malam ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekk kau kemana?" Tanyanya pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kah itu?"

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Kai.

"Kim Jong In?"

"Hei, kau sedang apa disini Kyung? Lihat bahkan kau sudah pucat begitu"

Jong in dengan cepat melepaskan syal yang melilit di lehernya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya tapi ia tak mungkin tega melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kedinginan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai tadi.

"Kau sedang berdiri di depan rumahku Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo memandang rumah mewah didepannya. "Ini rumahmu?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Kai apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap namun kembali redup saat melihat Kai menggeleng.

"Bukankah Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah Kyungsoo ah? Bahkan saat aku mengajaknya keluar malam ia selalu menolak dengan alasan jika appa angkatnya melarangnya"

DEG

Shit. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh sekarang, kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Baekhyun tak akan mungkin berani keluar malam tanpa seijinnya atau appa nya. Baekhyun tak akan berani melanggar perintahnya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa melanggar larangan Yunho appanya, tapi larangannya? Baekhyun tak akan pernah berani.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat saat Baekhyun keluar tanpa seijinnya dan ia menghukumnya, Baekhyun bahkan berjanji akan selalu menurut padanya.

"Kyung kau baik baik saja?"

"A ahh i iya, Kai a aku pulang dulu!"

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia merasakannya, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Tatapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, kecurigaan hyungnya padanya, kenapa ia baru ingat.

Hyungnya membenci Baekhyun! Dan ia yakin Baekhyun nya tak baik baik saja di tangan Chanyeol.

BRAKKK

"CHANYEOL HYUNG MANA BAEKHYUN?"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang terduduk di ruang keluarga dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kyung..."

"Katakan dimana Baekhyun, hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu dia dimana kan?" Sergah Kyungsoo tak sabar. Namun bukannya jawaban yang ia terima, Chanyeol malah menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Mianhae... mianhae... aku tak tahu Kyung, sungguh aku tak tahu..." Lirih Chanyeol pedih.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"A aku mem.."

Chanyeol tak mampu bersuara, ia masih terisak keras membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

Grep

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, Chan hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meremas pelan pundak hyungnya. Hatinya sudah merasa tak enak hati, dan Kyungsoo yakin terjadi sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"A aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun kekasihmu Kyung aku tidak tahu,,, kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Lirih Chanyeol, dirinya masih enggan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Katakan yang jelas hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak sabar.

"A aku memperkosanya Kyung... aku memperkosanya mianhae mianhae..."

Deg

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"H hyung kau..."

"Aku melihatmu bercinta dengannya disekolah. A aku pikir Baekhyun hanyalah namja jalang yang memanfaatkan keluarga kita. Maafkan aku Kyung, aku terlalu bodoh tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya lebih dulu. A aku hanya .."

PLAKK

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendapat tamparan kemarahan dari dongsaeng satu satunya. Kyungsoo sudah menangis tanpa suara.

"KAU.. KAU BUKAN HYUNG KU JUNG CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Teriak Kyungsoo dan berlari ke kamar Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo.

BRAKK

"Baekki hyung!"

Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan segera mendekati Baekhyun yang terbaring diranjang Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekkie hiks, ireona! Ireona Baekki ini aku Kyungsoo" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menangis. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang mengenaskan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kyung ak-

"Jangan mendekat Chanyeol! Kau bajingan!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah kakaknya.

"Kyun maafkan aku... kumohon..."

Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasa kasihan. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah hyungnya. Hyungnya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku dulu hyung hiks.. Baekhyun adalah Baekki, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa hyung..." Lirih Kyungsoo, dirinya masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hukum aku Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, tolong maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku hyung. Baekhyun yang kau sakiti!"

"Ne, aku akan meminta maaf padanya Kyung, tapi kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Gomawo Kyungs-

DRRTTT

DRRTTT

Chanyeol merogoh handphone disakunya dan terbelalak kaget begitu mengetahui Yunho yang menelefonya. Wajah tampan itu memucat, sementara Kyungsoo tak menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Dirinya masih sibuk menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun, berharap kekasihnya itu siuman.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menggeser ikon pengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Yo yobeseyo appa?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Kyungsoo berhenti menciumi Baekhyun dan menatap kaget kearah Chanyeol yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"_**Chanyeol! Appa akan pulang hari ini! dan pastikan pelacur kecil itu tidak kabur, appa akan menyiksa nya karna sudah menggoda Kyungsoo!"**_

DEG

"A appa ta tapi.."

"_**Sudah Chanyeol! Appa akan sampai besok pagi! Ingat jangan kau biarkan pelacur sialan itu kabur!"**_

"A appa tap

Tut

Tut

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan mendekati Kyungsoo dan sekilas menatap kearah Baekhyun. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Kyung, besok pagi appa sudah ada disini."

"A apa?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Kyung, kita harus menjauhkan Baekhyun dari appa!"

"Ta tapi kemana kita harus pergi hyung? Appa punya banyak anak buah, dia akan mudah menemukan kita." Cemas Kyungsoo, ia ketakutan.

"Kau tenang saja Kyung, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan appa menyakiti Baekhyun. Kajja kita pergi dari sini."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil tas ranselnya, mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya dan dompet.

"Apa aku juga harus membawa pakaian juga hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas, dirinya sibuk memakaikan piyama milik Chanyeol ketubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, Baekhyun nya tampak tenggelam memakai piyama Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Kyung, kita tidak punya waktu banyak lagi. Kau bawa tas ku dan aku akan menggendong Baekhyun"

"Mwo?"

"Kyung kau tidak akan kuat menggendongnya arasseo!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebal. Terkadang Kyungsoo membenci postur tubuhnya yang kelewat mungil. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun sementara dirinya hanya membawa ransel Chanyeol.

##

"Chan hyung kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol melirik kearah belakang. Saat ini mereka di dalam sebuah mobil tua yang baru saja Chanyeol tukar dengan mobil mewahnya kepada seorang pak tua. Chanyeol tak mungkin memakai mobilnya karna ia tahu Yunho pasti akan dengan mudah menemukannya. Saat ini ia yang menyetir, sementara Kyungsoo berada di kursi belakang dengan Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita akan kerumah temanku Kyung, di daerah pedesaan. Dan aku yakin appa akan sulit menemukan kau dan Baekhyun. Kau tenang saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham namun ia merasa perkataan Chanyeol terasa ganjal.

"Aku dan Baekhyun? Maksud hyung?"

"Aku akan kembali kerumah Kyungie."

"MWO? KAU GILA HYUNG! APPA BISA MEMBUNUHMU!" Pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku Kyung, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Yang terpenting Baekhyun selamat."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kyung"

"Hmm?"

"Baekhyun sangat cantik, kau beruntung mendapatkanya." Puji Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan pipinya.

"Yah, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya hyung. Baekhyun sangat berarti untukku."

Kakak beradik itu saling menatap dan tersenyum.

TBC

Aduhh harusnya ini ff Cuma twoshoot tapi Byunnie malah bertele tele gini ya? Mungkin ff ini selesai dua chapter lagi. Yang nanyain Byun Family nanti ya lagi di kerjain. Byunnie lagi sibuk soalnya/sok sibuk loe Byun! :P 

Yang udah review, makasih banyak yahh... Byunnie cinta kalian... maaf gak bisa sebutin atu atu, gak bisa lama lama megang si ByunBaek (Nama lappy nya Byun)

Masih mau review kan? Review kalian bikin Byun semangat buat lanjutin ff loh ...


End file.
